The general idea of protecting disengaged electrical connectors and receptacles from environmental conditions is well known. Prior art solutions typically have focused on providing either a friction fit cover or a cover for wall mounted receptacles with rather complex locking means. None of the prior art solutions, however, address the problem of a protective cover for standard multiple-pin electrical connector receptacles of the type used in towing operations. Thus, there remains a need for a simple, inexpensive cover that will provide protection from environmental conditions for such standard electrical connector used in towing operations when the receptacle is disengaged for the associated plug.